All in a day
by KallieThorn
Summary: Yugi has had a bad day, now Yami wants to make it all better! Warning: LEMON!


[YUGIOH]

All in a day

Disclaimer: I own none of YUGIOH :(

This is my first one-shot with lemon. Please don't kill me!

Yugi was taking a short cut to his house, wanting to forget his day of school with Yami at his heels. "Where are you going aibou?" "Home" Yugi said shortly. He didn't feel like talking. He had been shoved into his locker by one of the school's bullies and teased for his appearance. 'It's not my fault that I am short or that my hair is like this', Yugi thought angrily. Yami, sensing his aibou's distress, became determined to find out what was on Yugi's mind.

As they passed a corner, Yami grabbed Yugi's hand, making his lighter blush slightly. Yugi stopped and looked up at Yami. Yami gently pushed him against a brick wall and held him in his arms. "What happened?" He asked softly, looking into Yugi's amethyst eyes. "I keep getting bullied" Yugi mumbled, not wanting Yami to hear him. He didn't want Yami to come to his aid at every little problem Yugi had with school. Yami frowned, understanding what Yugi said. "Look at me" commanding Yugi's attention. Gently lifting his chin up, Yami softly kissed Yugi on the lips, blush spreading on Yugi's face. "I love you and you know that I would do anything to protect you." Saying this, he kissed Yugi again, more passionately this time. Slipping his tongue into Yugi's mouth, their tongues fought for dominance, but Yugi let Yami win. Yami took the opportunity and explored every part of his mouth. Breaking away for air, Yugi stood on his toes and kissed Yami on the cheek. "Thank you, for everything." Yugi said shyly. "Lets go" Yami said, grabbing Yugi's hand once again and took the lead to their home.

As they entered their home, Yugi dropped his backpack onto the couch and entered the kitchen and called out "Grandpa!" looking around for him. Spotting a note on the fridge door, he took it off and began to read it. "Yugi, I will be gone for about a week helping an old friend of mine in an exhibition. Money is in the envelope on the table. You two take care of each other." Yugi finished reading the note aloud and sighed. Yami walked over to Yugi and hugged him, "It will be fine aibou." He purred in his deep voice. Yugi blushed, Yami leaning against him, and turned slightly to kiss him on the lips. The two began to kiss, their tongues fighting for dominance, but this time Yami let Yugi win, allowing his tongue to enter his mouth and explore it. Yami slowly let his hands wander down to Yugi's ass, giving it a squeeze. Yami squirmed slightly and giggled, pulling away and blushing. "Not down here", he mumbled softly. Yami's eyes glowing mischievously, he picked Yugi up bridal style and carried him up the stairs into their room. They had shared a room together ever since Yami had gotten his body back.

Kicking open the door, Yami led Yugi to the bed and dropped him gently onto the mattress, leaning down and kissing his jaw line and throat, finding his soft spot and biting it softly, making Yugi moan. "Ya…mi…" Yugi tried to speak, but Yami began to take off Yugi's shirt. Yugi looked up at him, eyes filled with excitement. Yami began to kiss his chest, his kisses wandering lower and lower until he reached Yugi's pants. Yami quickly unzipped and unbuttoned Yugi's pants, frowning at the sight of Yugi's black boxers. Yugi wiggled out of his pants and Yami pulled down Yugi's boxers, letting Yugi's erection come out. Yami quickly took Yugi's dick into his mouth and began to suck on the tip playfully. Yugi moaned and began to buck his hips, wanting Yami to take all of him in. Yami placed a hand on Yugi's hips, holding them down and took Yugi completely, sucking on him hard and fast. Yugi began to moan softly and whimpered. Within a couple of minutes, Yugi was panting hard, "Yami…Im goin..to…uhh…" and came into Yami's mouth. Yami drank him down and pulled away, grinning from ear to ear. Yugi's face had completely gone red. Yami chuckled, "I love the way you blush aibou" and began to unzip his own pants slowly, making it a show for Yugi. Yugi couldn't help but stare as Yami took his pants and shirt off, his dick springing out from the bonds of his tight pants. Yami went over to the dresser and pulled out a small bottle of lube from the top drawer and went over to Yugi. Seeing this, Yugi had sat up on his bed and smiled, knowing what was going to happen. Yami had unscrewed the cap and put some lube on his fingers. Walking up to Yugi, he kissed him passionately, and then turned to him over on the bed. Yugi stuck his round ass in the air, blushing wildly. Yami inserted a single finger into Yugi's ass, gently stretching him. Yugi moaned in pleasure as Yami inserted a second finger and began to scissor him. Yugi gasped softly as Yami hit his prostate, making Yugi buck against Yami's hand. Yami smirked, knowing that Yugi was ready, took away his hand, put some lube on his throbbing dick and slowly inserted it into Yugi. Yugi arched his back, crying out Yami's name as Yami entered him entirely, having a slow and steady pace at first, but then going faster and harder, hitting Yugi's prostate time after time. Yugi gripped the edge of the bed, his head swimming with pure bliss, his balls aching more and more as Yami kept ramming himself into him. "Im going to cum! YAMI!" Yugi cried out. Yami grunted and only kept going, both came at the same time. Yugi closed his eyes in pleasure as he felt the warmth of Yami enter him and fill him up. Gasping, out of breath, they separated and laid on the bed together, side by side. "I love you", whispered Yugi. "I love you too", Yami replied.


End file.
